Final Fantasy Baralai Oneshot Part 1
by kcstacielynn
Summary: This is just some Baralai scenes with my oc.
1. ONESHOT

Final Fantasy X-2 Baralai Oneshot Part 1

Author's Note- The story is about how Rose (OC) was with the group with Paine, Baralai, Nooj, & Gipple but then Nooj Shoots Gipple & Paine when Rose was looking for fiends but then she gets chased by guards and so does Baralai and then they both get shot together. Later Rose wakes up in Besaid and that was when Yuna left Besaid and She spotted Rose and helped her and that was how Rose came to the gullwings. Then a few months later, Rose and Paine reunite as well. Now I will be doing certain scenes, Basically with Baralai. So I will not be going in order. I might do that in another story.

* * *

OC-

Name-Rose

Age-18

Special Weapon(s)-Gun and Sword

Default Dresssphere-Same as Paine`s gunner attire but without the collar and it covers her stomach.

Race-human

Home-unknown just like Paine but wants to be with Baralai

Hair color-black

Eye color:green

Personality-Soft-Spoken, Sweet, But tough Girl

* * *

**(When they meet Baralai)**

Rikku,Paine,Yuna,& Rose were walking in Bevelle.

_'The place brings back memories of 'him' but I just really wanted to leave.'_

"Wow this place is awesome!" Rikku said grinning. "I gotta agree" Rose says smiling.

A man comes in running toward the girls. "Oh! Lady Yuna! It looks like you decided to join New Yevon. You do us much honor my lady. Lord Braska may he rest in peace would be proud! I beg your leave." The man says as he walks away. "Wow..." Rose says crossing her arms. "Pushy isn't he?" Rikku asked but then Yuna starts pacing around.

"Hey, what`s the matter Yunie?" Rikku asked as she looks at her. "Well you see, there was this...arrangement with the son of the chairman of New Yevon. I turned the offer down, but I thought it`d be kind of awkward." Yuna says. Rikku grins. "Yuna! Hmm?" Rikku teased. Rose chuckles slightly. "Um, you`re right let's go" Rose says about to walk away.

"Hey! You`re quick to leave too! What`s the matter with you?" Rikku asked. "I agree with Yuna and Rose. Let`s go" Paine says as Rose and Yuna nod and they start walking away as Yuna grabs Rikku but Rikku tries to stay. "Huh? No wait! Oh...Sigh..." Rikku says.

But then the doors open as Baralai comes out. Baralai bows as Rikku is amazed. Baralai looks at Yuna. "A pleasure Lady Yuna. I am Baralai. Praetor of New Yevon." Baralai informs.

"So, you're the Chairman`s son?" Rikku asked. Paine isloated herself and turned around and crossed her arms. Rose started to nervously look at Baralai. "The chairman has resigned and so did his son. They were trying to take too much power. We had to ask them to leave." Baralai says. "I`m sorry to hear that" Yuna says

"So you see Lady Yuna, it is not I that was suppose to marry the High Summoner." Baralai says as Yuna nods. "And also, there is one girl I would like to marry" Baralai began as he looks at Rose and so does she and He smiles lightly as she does the same but Yuna and Rikku fail to notice. "But now is not the best time" Baralai says.

"My! So you are in love with a girl? I hope everything goes well" Yuna says. Baralai nods. "If you excuse me there are matters which require my attention." Baralai says as he bows to yuna. Then he starts to walk over to rose as Rose`s eyes widen. 'He`s coming over to me?' Rose thought. Baralai grabs her hand gently and kisses it as Rose blushed slightly and smiles at him. Baralai smiles at her and releases her hand and leaves.

Rikku squeals. "HE KISSED YOUR HAND!" Rikku exclaims happily. Yuna giggles. "So cute." Yuna says. "So! What do ya think?" Rikku teased. "W-What?" Rose asked blushing. "Aw come on! I see you blushing! He is so cute. You two should date!" Rikku says.

"Paine what do you think?" Yuna asked. Paine turns around. "I heard and saw enough. What now?" Paine asked bluntly. "Let`s just go before they cause a scene" Rose says as Paine nods and they both start walking. "Hey! Wait up! You haven`t answered my question! Oh! Poopie!" Rikku says as Yuna giggles.

**(Back to the Airship)**

The alarm goes off as the girls run to where brother is. "Incoming data! Gullwings, to your stations." Brother says. "Hey, Awesome" Buddy says. "What`s awesome?" Rikku asked. "We're getting reports of an awesome sphere and it looks like it`s drawn quite a crowd. The reports are from Killka woods." Buddy informs. "I want that sphere" Yuna says ambitiously.

"Yah! Let`s go and get it!" Rose says happily. "It`s as good as ours! Let`s scramble!" Rikku says.

"Who is the leader? I am! I give the orders around here!" Brother says. "We`re listening..." Paine says. "Let`s go! Party! Party!" Brother says.

* * *

**(To Kilika Port)**

Yuna & Rikku were jumping and giggling around walking. "I wonder what this 'Awesome sphere' is like" Yuna says. "Well it`s awesome!" Rikku says. "It will be won`t it!?" Yuna says happily.

Rose and Paine look at each other with annoyed faces and look at Yuna and Rikku with annoyed faces and they start walking past them. "Keep this up and someone will beat us to it" Rose and Paine say. Yuna and Rikku run after them "Sorry! Sorry! Hey! Wait up!" Rikku says.

**(Later to Dona`s place)**

Barthello gets thrown out of her place. "Dona!" Barthello says. "My my my. Fine have it your way" Dona says. "Dona..." Barthello says. "Go on, leave" Dona says. "Dona..." Barthello says and then he runs away whining. The girls go inside.

"Well look what we have here." Dona says. "It`s good to see you" Yuna says. "What`s with Barthello?" Rikku asked. "I am with the Yuth League and he is with New Yevon." Dona expalins.

_'I hated the fighting. I hated having to choose a side. Why couldn`t we all be equal? But it was that day that everything changed.'_

"It makes living together rather difficult." Dona says. "Aw..."Rikku says. "But you`ve been together so long." Yuna says. "To each his own" Paine says. "Exactly. Butt out" Dona says.

**(Later with the big crowd)**

"These all sphere hunters?" Yuna asked. "Don`t think so" Paine says. "Over there! Who`s that?" Rikku asked. Nooj comes. "Nooj" Rose and Paine say.

"Greetings friends! An important sphere is hidden in kilika temple. A sphere which holds the true history of Spira. We are here today to make that sphere public. Why? Because New Yevon wants to hide the truth. This has gone on long enough. My friends, stand with me and together we will bring the truth to the people." Nooj says as the crowd cheers and then Nooj and the crowd go after the sphere.

"Hey! That`s our sphere! Oh poopie! So what now? Call it quits?" Rikku asked. "I don`t know about you but I could use an awesome sphere" Rose says grinning. "Alright! If they can`t decide who it belongs to, I say we make it our own. Right?" Yuna asked. "Right!" Paine, Rose and Rikku say as Rose and Rikku High five each other as Yuna and Paine high five each other and then they start running.

**(to the temples)**

"Which is why I keep telling you." A Man says. "Shut up. Just give us the sphere and we`ll be on our way" Dona says. "I don`t know what your talking about" The man says but then two villagers come out the temple and say "Hey! We found the sphere!" "There you have it" Dona says. But then there`s rumbling and the ground shakes.

Dona looks around "What`s that?" A monster comes as the man runs over to it. "I had something prepared for just the occasion. Nice knowing you!" the man says.

Yuna,Rikku,Paine, and Rose look at the monster. "This is getting old" Rose says as she takes out A sword and runs toward the monster. "Don`t forget about us!" Rikku says as YRP run after Rose to face the monster as well. "She just likes to steal the show" Paine says getting in fighting stance. "That`s rose for ya" Yuna says getting in fighting stance. Rose looks at the monster. "Alright!" Rose says.

They defeat the monster. "Yeah!" Rose says getting in her victory pose and so does yrp. "How do you like that?" Rikku says grinning. "Not bad at all" Yuna says.

"Just what do you think you`re doing?" Dona asked. "Actually, we`re sphere hunters" Yuna says. "So?" Dona asked. "Gullwings let`s go!" YRPR gets in their pose. "Sorry Dona, the sphere is ours." Yuna says as the air shuttle comes. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna runs down the steps as Rose runs after them but stops and takes the sphere on the ground and looks at the fallen man and grins. "Tough luck!" Rose says as she runs after YRP.


	2. Another Update

Update!

What's up peeps!? I have some updates on my stories that I will be posting. I haven't done a lot but it's because of school. Just patiently waiting for school to end. **CAN'T WAIT!** Don't forget to Vote for your favorite OC. I really thank you guys for the support and Favoring and Following my stories.

**My Stories-**

**For Mila**, I have the story planned out. I just need to type it up.

**For Ninjawives,** I'm still brainstorming about the chapters. I know I want to make chapters about Ino's birthday party and then it will end in Chaos. I'm also thinking of making a Reunion chapter for the story.

**Jersey Shore,** everything is going well, just need to watch the episodes. I have the DVDs so it's no biggy. No one knows about Vinny and Rinna's relationship. They decide to keep it a secret and when Season 2 went on the air, the producers didn't show any scenes of them together. Vinny and Rinna decide to reveal their relationship at the Reunion which I will post once the episodes are done.

**Jake's Vixen**, I just have to watch the movies. I already know what I want to put in the story and the chapters will be longer. I also want to make a twist in the story during Eclipse.

**I'm A Vang-** I really just want to Focus on my new Naruto OC so I will put this story on hold.

**I'll stop you myself**-I will be posting more chapters of the story. I have the 10th Naruto box set and will be buying more soon. I want Sasuke and OC to focus on their friendship before I start romance. But there will be some bonding and some little romantic scenes.

**A Farron's Destiny**- I have been messaging Lady Kato and Lady Kato suggested that I changed Amena's attire to Serah's Steel and Style attire. I thought that was a good idea since it is similar to Lightning's attire because of the gloves. I will be making a sequel for this story and it will take place in XIII-2. I'm still pondering if I should make another Sequel that will take place in Lightning Returns. Lightning will also stop being so protective of Amena because she finally sees that Amena can protect herself.

**The Twin Tails**- I will be making a chapter that is a custom Naruto movie and it will be about how Kokoro overcomes her pain and suffering from her Step family and how she defeats them. The chapters are going well and I am still making more as I look at the Naruto DVDs. After the Sora arc, Kokoro will value her friendship for Naruto and forget about her romantic feelings for him. But deep inside, she still loves him and Michiko notices and Kokoro tries to prove her wrong.

**I'll show you**-I'm still working on the last chapter and will be editing the story.

**Give me and HRO**- I have the chapters worked out, i just need to type them.

**Dashing Dashers**-I have 3 chapters done and still working on more.

**Can You Wait For Me?**- I have the last chapter worked out but I just don't want to make the ending corny. Still working on it.

**Or So It Was Meant To Be-** I will be making some chapters with funny scenes when you pick a funny response in the Live Trigger. I have the videos with the walk through just need to watch it and type. Sam will be a Warrior Seeress. The reason she is a Warrior seeress is because her sister, Fang, is a L'cie. More will be explained when Noel, Serah, and Sam confront Cauis and Yeul for the first time in Oerba. Cauis will also reveil why and how he stabbed Sam. I will be making a sequel for the story and it will be called It was meant to be. When I start posting chapters, I will label the ones that have Noel and OC scenes.

**Paige**-Have 3 chapter done and will still be working on more.

**She'll Never Say Yes To Me**-I will continue making the story and will have scenes during the War, Pain Invasion, Sora arc and more.

**New Stories-**

-**I will be making an OC for Leon from Resident Evil**. My OC will be weak but will get stronger. Ada will think she is a weak link and wonders why Leon wants her around. Later, My OC will want to prove herself to everyone that she can fight and defend herself. She is also in love with Leon but never tells him since he is always around Ada. Ada and OC will have a rocky relationship. Ada dislikes Oc and OC wonders why. OC will stand to Ada once she gets tougher and prove to her that she can take care of herself instead of being saved by everyone all the time. I will start with Resident Evil 4, Dark side Chronicles, Degeneration movie, Damnation movie, and Resident Evil 6 and so on if there are any more movies or video games featuring Leon. My OC will be good at healing. More info will be posted soon when I start posting the chapters, including OC's attires for each game and movie. Leon and OC will meet when she heals him when he gets hurt in Resident Evil 4.

**For the Baralai one shot I'm going to just make it a story about Final Fantasy x-2.** So once I start posting those chapters, I will delete the oneshot. I will still keep the scenes and may tweak them a little. I'll post them once the HD version of X-2 comes out.

I'll be **making a Tidus OC** from Final Fantasy X and will be posting chapters when the HD version of X and X-2 comes out.

My **new Noctis OC** story will be posted when Versus XIII comes out.

**A Suigestu Love story** with my OC, Kristine.

I will be **making a Jugo OC** and will make a love story between the two. My OC will be able to calm down Jugo by a touch and a look in the eyes.

**New Cm Punk Story**- I will still use Paige but I want to make it more detail and start when Cm Punk joins Nexus. It will have more detail and have more scenes. I won't be doing any offscreen stuff. Just onscreen.

**A New Cody Rhodes Love story**- I will still use Ruby but it will be in more detail and start when Cody returns with his mask. Ruby will try to befriend cody and show him that he isn't ugly. As the story continues, cody starts to become protective of Ruby and starts to appreciate her friendship. I will just be doing onscreen scenes not offscreen.

**Reno/OC**-I will still be working on the chapters by watching Advent children. I'm thinking of making it a oneshot.

**Freddie/OC**-I still need to type up the chapters. I have the Icarly Dvds so i just need to watch it. I already have a scene ready when Freddie and OC go out. She will witness Sam kissing freddie. Carly witnesses them kiss too and confronts them and tells them how this will hurt OC. they decide to keep this from OC. After OC sees them kiss, she decides to keep her distance from them until she finally breaks and confronts them about the kiss.

**Seth/oc**-I need to watch the Twilight movies and type up some scenes.

**Kokoro/Naruto arranged Marriage**-I have an idea how i want to plan this out. I am working on the chapters.

**Alex Riley/OC-** It will start during NXT. I'm thinking of making it in oneshot parts.

**Cauis/OC**- i haven't thought of anything for Cauis yet so I will put this idea on hold

**Kakashi OC-** Michiko from The Twin tails, who is Kokoro's Guardian is the Kakashi OC.

**Eliot/OC**- I will make the chapters soon. It will start in DOA 4 but my OC isn't a fighter yet. She meets Eliot when she is working in a bar with Mila, who is her best friend since High school.

**Alec/OC-** I love Alec but I can't seem to think of any ideas of a big story. I'm thinking of oneshots for now.

For the **Soap opera stories**, they are on hold too.

Questions, Comments, Concerns?


End file.
